You are my drug
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry ne va pas bien: il fait des cauchemars, ne mange plus rien. Bref, il va mal. Tombe alors cette journée porte ouverte: arrivera-t-il à faire ce que l'on attend de lui et à gérer son binôme avec Malfoy dont il est secrètement amoureux?


Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

En ce jour du 21 janvier, Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie était en effervescence car pour la première fois de son histoire, l'école organisait une journée porte ouverte avec son lot d'activités.

Pour cette occasion, le directeur avait uni les gryffons à leur maison ennemie: les Serpentards tandis que les deux maisons restantes travailleraient ensemble.

Les maisons rivales s'étaient donc réunies ce jour-là dans la salle sur demande pour trouver une activité digne d'eux sans tomber dans la banalité.

Ils cherchaient une solution quand Hermione fit son apparition dans la pièce:

- Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas des gâteaux?

- Hermione? Où est Harry?

Elle éluda la question de son petit ami et poursuivi sur sa lancée:

- Nous pourrions inventer nos propres recettes…

N'ayant d'autre idée plus attrayante, celle de la jeune fille fut choisie à l'unanimité et maisons confondues se mirent à travailler ensemble. Les élèves doués en cuisine aidèrent les autres. On forma des binômes et chacun chercha une idée intéressante.

Profitant du chahut qui régnait, Ronald se dirigea vers sa petite amie et lui demanda à l'oreille des nouvelles de son meilleur ami:

- Il a encore pris ce fichu médicament, il dort..

Ron parut soulagé. Bien qu'il connaisse les soucis de sa compagne par rapport aux somnifères que prenaient le brun, il était content que son ami soit parvenu à s'endormir.

Quand la pause arriva, tous cessèrent leurs activités pour descendre dans la grande salle afin de se restaurer. Quant à Hermione, elle se rendit dans son dortoir et y appela le survivant. Il n'était pas là et aucune réponse ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle ne percevait que le bruit de l'eau et se dirigea vers les douches où elle frappa à la grande porte.

- Harry?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement dévoilant le brun enveloppé dans son peignoir de bain.

- Hermione? Je ne t'ai pas entendue

Soulagée, elle le serra contre elle puis, quand elle se détacha de lui, elle vit les larges traces noires qui cernaient ses yeux et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Tu viens? On va manger puis on ira travailler dans la salle sur demande…

- Si tu me laisses me changer, j'arrive

La jeune fille acquiesça et descendit dans la salle commune où elle prit place dans un fauteuil pour l'attendre. Quand il arriva, moins de dix minutes plus tard vêtu de son t-shirt noir et de son jean déchiré, elle le laissa passer devant elle avant de refermer la porte.

Harry avait fortement maigri. Elle pensait s'être fait une idée quand elle avait senti ses côtes mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas comme elle l'avait remarqué dans son t-shirt mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se promettant de faire davantage attention à sa santé.

Tout deux se rendirent dans la grande salle et Ron accueilli son ami avec le sourire et ensemble, ils mangèrent.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette du survivant et comme elle s'y attendait, cette dernière était pratiquement vide et ne contenait qu'un maigre blanc de poulet avec un morceau de baguette auquel l'élu ne toucha même pas.

La jeune fille soupira et quand ils eurent fini de manger, elle les conduisit à la salle sur demande où ils se posèrent sur les sièges que la salle avait fait apparaitre pour eux. Ils étaient les premiers.

Pour passer le temps, Ron expliqua à Harry ce qu'ils avaient fait pour la pièce avant de s'apercevoir que les yeux clos, le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était endormi une nouvelle fois.

Soupirant, il alla rejoindre sa petite amie qui avait rejoint un groupe qui venait d'arriver et ils se penchèrent tout deux sur les recettes de la jeune fille réclamant l'avis de son compagnon. Quelques instants plus tard, tous arrivèrent, passant devant le survivant sans même le remarquer.

Ce fut Luna, une jeune fille un peu dans la lune venue aider Hermione pour les idées qui en voyant le brun trembler voulu le recouvrir

- Harry? Hermione, je pense qu'Harry ne va pas bien

Le ton grave alerta la jeune fille qui vint au chevet de son meilleur ami. Il tremblait et sa respiration plus qu'haletante l'inquiétait. Elle tenta de le réveiller mais sans succès.

- Ron, va chercher Pompom demanda-t-elle.

- Laisse moi faire, dit une voix grave en la poussant de côté.

C'était Malfoy. Il souleva l'élu et l'étendit sur le sol, gardant sa tête sur ses genoux. Harry qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux chercha à se relever brutalement mais une main ferme mais douce l'allongea de force. Il agrippa le bras et le serra contre lui pour se rassurer.

- Calme toi… lui dit une voix rassurante. Respire. Doucement. Voilà…

Une autre main vint se poser sur son front le caressant légèrement et il ferma les yeux, sa respiration se calmant peu à peu.

- Harry est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Luna

Mais le brun ne répondit pas.

- Il a fait une sorte de crise, s'il se repose ça devrait aller

Harry ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Cette voix qui hantait toutes ses nuits, il l'avait reconnue. Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi mais aussi celui qu'il aimait en secret. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que deux bras le soulevèrent du sol tel une princesse et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils quittaient la salle et se dirigeaient dans un coin que lui, le survivant, ne connaissait pas.

Le blond chuchota le mot de passe au tableau, entra dans la pièce et déposa son fardeau dans un lit à la chaude couverture émeraude.

- Dors Potter, il faut que tu te reposes

Le brun allait lui dire que sans ses médicaments il ne dormirait pas mais la caresse dans ses cheveux reprit et il sombra rapidement au pays des songes.

Le Serpentard quitta la pièce et y envoya un elfe de maison pour veiller sur le gryffon puis retourna à la salle sur demande.

- Comment va-t-il Draco? lui demanda Hermione.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur lui, attendant des nouvelles.

- Il se repose, je pense vu son état qu'il n'a pas dû passer de bonnes nuits ces derniers temps…

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement et tous retournèrent à leurs travaux dans une ambiance quelque peu diminuée.

Puisque personne ne contredit la brune, les recettes furent vite trouvées. Il restait maintenant à les essayer.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Harry et Draco furent mis ensemble. Le blond ne dit rien et Hermione soupira. Ouf. Elle avait pris de gros risques pour Harry… Deux ennemis dont l'un aime profondément l'autre… Tragique ironie.

Le blond en était retourné. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'adressait plus de réplique cinglante au brun car il se noyait dans son regard à chaque fois. La vérité était là. Il ne détestait pas Harry, il l'appréciait que du contraire. Il l'appréciait même un peu trop.

Cependant, une autre inquiétude venait de germer dans son esprit en parallèle à celle-ci. Harry pourrait-il faire ce que l'on attendait de lui et supporter cela malgré son état?

A la fin de la journée, il appela Hermione et la prit à part:

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry?

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille se figea:

- Je ne sais pas, il ne dort plus, il prend ses fichus médicaments, il ne mange plus, ne parle plus, il a maigri Draco…

- Je sais, je l'ai remarqué… J'ai senti ses côtes…

Alors elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle suivit le blond jusqu'au couloir réservé aux préfets et pénétra dans la chambre du Serpentard. Elle cherchait Harry du regard quand un bruit se fit entendre:

- Harry? l'appela Malfoy.

Le brun venait de vomir le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé à midi puis quand il eut fini, le blond lui donna un verre d'eau, le recoucha et nettoya les résidus qui jonchaient le sol avec un sort.

- Harry… Hermione le regardait les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne répondit pas, retenant ses tremblements. Draco le couvrit d'une couverture supplémentaire et lui donna une bouteille d'eau qu'il but à grandes gorgées. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

- Hermione, je pense que tu devrais laisser Harry ici pour cette nuit. Je m'en occupe.

La brune acquiesça, embrassa Harry sur le front et quitta la pièce pour aller se consoler dans les bras de Ron.

La nuit, Draco veilla sur lui, jouant avec ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant et le lendemain, dès que le réveil sonna, il l'éteignit et fila sous la douche.

Quand il quitta la pièce, il vit que Harry s'était réveillé et qu'il semblait aller mieux que la veille. Le brun lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de tendre les bras vers lui dans une demande silencieuse.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Malfoy s'avança vers lui et le serra contre son corps. Il était soulagé.

Harry se leva avec l'aide du blond et décréta vouloir prendre une douche. Comme il était en avance pour les cours, Draco l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'y laissa avant de se rendre devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

Il déclina son identité et attendit Hermione qui ne tarda pas à arriver et qui l'invita à entrer.

- Je ne préfère pas… répondit Draco, Harry est sous la douche et je ne veux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps en cas de crise… Par contre, si tu pouvais me donner des vêtements pour lui ce serait sympa…

La jeune fille obtempéra et revint moins de deux minutes plus tard avec un sac de vêtements, le donna au blond qui reparti en direction de la salle de bain des préfets.

- Harry? Je t'ai apporté des vêtements…

Le brun ne répondit pas.

Malfoy ouvrit la porte et le vit là, assis par terre, tout tremblant, entouré d'un essuie.

Le blond lui frictionna le dos, le laissa enfiler son boxer et l'aida à s'habiller puis, quand ils quittèrent la pièce, il donna au gryffon un beau pull vert émeraude bien chaud. L'élu le remercia et l'enfila avant de suivre le Serpentard jusque dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Là, il vit Ron à la table des Gryffondors mais n'alla pas le rejoindre, préférant suivre l'élu de son coeur jusqu'à la table des Serpentards qui ne firent aucun commentaire.

Draco laissa le brun s'asseoir avec lui et lui tendit un croissant. Harry fit la moue.

- Harry, je sais que tu as du mal à manger, mais essaie juste un croissant s'il te plait… Tu es maigre…

Le survivant saisi donc le croissant entre ces doigts et en prit une bouchée. Fermant les yeux, il savoura la pâte d'amande du croissant tout en sachant à l'avance qu'il ne la garderait pas dans son estomac.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que cela durait mais il arrivait toujours à se retenir de vomir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au toilette.

Le blond le regarda manger puis finir son croissant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser la tête.

- C'est bien Potty…

Ce surnom qui auparavant sonnait comme une insulte lui semblait doux à entendre. Harry ferma les yeux et s'allongea, tête sur les genoux du serpent tandis que la caresse dans ses cheveux reprenait, douce, rassurante.

- Bonjour Dray !

Le blond se retourna. C'était Théo. Ce dernier lui sourit, s'installa à côté de lui en jetant un coup d'œil au gryffon qui dormait sur les genoux de son ami.

- Il a l'air d'aller mieux non?

Malfoy acquiesça et senti le brun remuer. Il s'était réveillé.

- Draco…

- Chuut, dors Potty…

Néanmoins le brun ne voulu pas se rendormir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours? demanda-t-il.

- Harry, dans ton état tu n'espères pas y aller? lui demanda Draco d'une voix inquiète.

Mais le gryffon acquiesça, il irait en cours.

Draco essaya de l'en empêcher mais son homologue tint bon. Heureusement se dit le blond, qu'il avait cours avec lui. Il pourrait le surveiller.

Ils quittèrent donc la salle après une dizaine de minutes et marchèrent lentement jusqu'au cachot. Comme Harry avait bien du mal pour marcher, il s'accrocha à la robe du sorcier blond et se laissa entrainer.

Comme à son habitude, Rogue leur donna une potion à préparer et quitta la pièce. Il avait beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps.

Draco aurait bien voulu se mettre avec le gryffon mais comme ce dernier ne voulait pas froisser son meilleur ami, il décida de faire équipe avec Ron.

Mais le roux était tellement peu doué que Harry devait tout faire tandis que son ami lui lisait les instructions. Un frisson le traversa: il faisait un froid glacial dans les cachots.

- Harry?

L'adolescent ne l'entendit pas: la main au dessus du chaudron, il lâcha l'ingrédient qu'il tenait et s'effondra de côté.

- Harry !

Le cri de Ronald avait alerté Malfoy qui s'était précipité après avoir laissé tomber par terre son manuel. Harry était allongé au sol, sans connaissance.

- Allez chercher Pompom dit-il aux élèves, je m'occupe de lui.

Puis, à l'adresse du garçon qu'il avait redressé pour le maintenir contre lui, il ajouta:

- Potty, ouvre les yeux…

L'inquiétude régnait dans sa voix. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Plus qu'inquiet, il passa sa main lisse et fraiche sur le front du survivant. Il était bouillant.

- Laissez passer !

C'était l'infirmière de l'école.

- Il a de la fièvre… l'averti le serpent.

La vieille femme acquiesça et fit apparaitre un brancard sur lequel le blond déposa son protégé avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il y resta une dizaine de jour sans pouvoir recevoir la moindre visite car il devait impérativement se reposer.

Enfin, après une semaine, il pu revenir parmi les gryffons et Draco en éprouva un vif soulagement.

Quant à Ronald, quand son ami s'était rétabli, il avait pensé que tout redeviendrait comme avant mais à peine Harry était-il sorti de l'infirmerie que Draco était venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Merci Draco… Hermione m'a dit que c'était toi qui t'es occupé de moi le temps que Pompom n'arrive…

Malfoy se contenta de sourire.

- Tu vas mieux c'est le principal !

En les voyant, le roux pesta faisant part de ses réflexions à Hermione.

- Non mais tu l'as vu ! Ce salaud de serpent ! Il m'a volé Harry !

La jeune fille soupira.

- Laisse-les tranquille ! Harry n'appartient à personne, il fait ce qu'il veut ! C'est une réaction de gamin que tu as Ronald. Tu pourrais faire un effort non? Pour une fois qu'ils s'entendent plutôt que de se taper dessus et de se lancer des sorts…

Ron allait protester une nouvelle fois quand la jeune fille le bouscula. Elle en avait assez. Plutôt que de rester avec son petit ami, elle alla plutôt saluer le brun qui suivait Draco partout en s'accrochant à son pull.

- Salut Harry !

Le brun se retourna, un petit pain en chocolat en bouche.

- Salut 'Mione !

Ravie que son amie recommence à manger, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Bon, je vais aller voir le match moi, dit Draco.

Harry se dépêcha de finir son croissant.

- Attends moi Dray !

Harry rougit, le surnom lui avait échappé. Draco quant à lui, sourit, s'arrêta et tendit la main à son homologue brun. Ce dernier n'hésita pas et la pris avant de se coller au bras du blond et de se faire entrainer à sa suite. Le brun adressa un signe de la main à sa meilleure amie avant de disparaitre au bout du couloir.

- Tu viens Hermy? On va regarder le match amical Poufsouffle-Serdaigle !

C'était Ron. Il avait apparemment fini de ronchonner.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivi jusque dans les gradins et vit juste en face d'eux le brun entouré des Serpentards et vêtu du pull vert de Draco. Ron suivi son regard et tomba sur Harry. Vexé, il alla s'asseoir plus loin. Avant, c'était avec lui qu'il encourageait les joueurs !

L'élu n'avait rien vu. il était assis entre son blond et Théo et frottait dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Théo lui chuchota une blague à l'oreille et il éclata de rire. Ron soupira. Hermione le vit mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas sans son meilleur ami. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui lui explique…

De son côté, le survivant profitait de chaque instant qu'il passait avec Draco. Avec lui, il dormait, il mangeait, il riait, il allait mieux. Le match se termina sur un score de 180 à 50 en faveur des Serdaigles et quand les joueurs quittèrent le terrain, le brun se rendit en cous d'histoire de la magie. C'était son seul cours de la journée. Il resta seul. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas cours avec eux… Avec lui… réalisa-t-il.

Il ne prit néanmoins pas beaucoup de notes, préférant regarder le tableau d'un air rêveur puis, quand le cours s'acheva, il quitta la pièce et fut très vite rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle… lui dit Hermione, Ron ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas…

- Ce soir d'accord? Je dois rejoindre Dray et aller chercher mon médicament pour digérer chez Pompom… répliqua Harry.

- Alors tu l'appelles Dray ? Vous êtes amis maintenant?

- Non ! s'exclama le brun.

- Quoi non? Comment ça non?

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est celui que j'aime…

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et fila en courant rejoindre son blond.

- Hermione? Il a bien dit qu'il aimait Malfoy?

Ron semblai perturbé.

- Oui… il avait peur que tu réagisses mal et que tu t'éloignes mais comprend le… Il aime Draco mais lui ne le sait pas alors il passe un maximum de temps avec lui… Il m'a dit… il m'a dit que ces derniers temps il dormait bien, il mangeait, il allait mieux et je suis persuadée que c'est grâce à Draco alors fais un effort s'il te plait…

Le roux se contenta d'acquiescer. Il comprenait mieux la situation. Il suivi la jeune fille jusque dans la grande salle et y vit son meilleur ami qui trainait le bras du Serpentard jusque dehors. Ils le laissèrent passer et il leur adresse un clin d'œil. Hermione rougit. Ron se contenta de sourire d'un air béat. C'était rare de voir Malfoy tiré comme ça…

L'élu tira le blond jusque dans sa chambre.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Dray…

La voix du survivant semblait hésitante. Il serra son amour dans ses bras et lui murmura:

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime mais moi, je suis fou amoureux de toi Draco… Tu…J'ai appris à te connaitre quand tu as pris soin de moi et je ne t'en ai aimé que davantage. Je t'aime Dray alors je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas…

Brusquement, l'élu voulu s'enfuir après s'être déclaré. Il avait probablement tout fichu en l'air. Cependant, Malfoy le rattrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui.

- Je ne te déteste pas… Je t'aime même un peu, beaucoup…

Le blond rougissait. Le brun sourit, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Draco savoura le baiser et ferma les yeux.

- On va manger ? demanda Harry.

- Tu as pris ton médicament?

- Pas besoin…

- Mais…

Deux lèvres scellèrent les siennes, l'interrompant.

- C'est grâce à toi que je vais mieux Dray… Je n'ai plus besoin de ces fichus médicaments. Ma drogue, c'est toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent en fermant les yeux, savourant le plaisir d'être à deux.

- Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu avant de pouvoir te dire ces mots Dray… J'avais peur de tout foutre en l'air…

Le blond sourit.

- J'ai aussi appris à te connaitre et j'avoue que j'étais comme toi, à m'interroger sur nous deux mais finalement, c'est bien comme ça non?

- Très bien mon coeur…

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et s'allongèrent sous les draps tandis que la porte se refermait sur eux.


End file.
